mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame the Legendary Hedgehog
Mario and co. go on another adventure to kill the Legendary Hedgehog, a. k. a. Flame, to rescue the South Galaxy and the new version of Earth. 'Introduction' While at a hanami picnic, during a painful singing session courtesy of Toad, a massive ship arrived. Out came Paragus, one of the few surviving Saiyans. He invited Bowser to rule a New Planet Earth. Vegeta initially refused until Paragus appealed to Bowser's ego by asking him to kill the Legendary Hedgehog that had completely destroyed the South Galaxy. Teen Mario Jr., Luigi, Toad, a drunk Teen Luigi Jr., and Toadette departed with Bowser (Luigi's reasons being to try and stop his mortal enemy from doing something stupid, as Luigi was suspicious of Paragus' motives). Mario was waiting with Peach for a school interview to try to get Mario Jr. into the school. Mario was then called telepathically by King Toadsworth and then teleported to King Toadsworth's planet (it appeared that he was talking to himself and the school, shortly after Mario teleported, asked Peach if Mario was a magician). He then arrived at King Toadsworth and King Toadsworth explained that he had sensed the Legendary Hedgehog in the south galaxy and he sent Mario to stop him. By the time Paragus had arrived, Mario had already been searching for the Hedgehog. At first the group (Besides Luigi, as he didn't trust Paragus, and tried to stop Bowser.) believed that Paragus had good intentions and honestly wanted to create a new Planet Earth. Later on it was revealed that the planet was on a collision course with a large comet, Comet Rosalina. In addition, Mario Jr., Toad, and Luigi stumbled upon the fact that the city was in ruin, and thus obviously not usable, and there was slave labor commencing on the planet. Mario Jr. and the others interfered, but a punch to the air from Toad was enough to drive away reinforcements. Toad then begins to show off, until he accidentially punches Mario in the face when the latter was warping in to New Planet Earth, presumably from following the Legendary Hedgehog's trail. 'A New Planet Earth' Soon after Mario Jr., Luigi, Toad, Luigi Jr., Toadette, and Bowser arrive, a report comes in that the Legendary Hedgehog is attacking another planet. Bowser takes Paragus' son, Flame, and investigates. While Bowser and Flame are investigating the attack on Makadomayu, Mario Jr., Luigi and Luigi Jr. go out to investigate the new Planet Earth. They find a slave colony strip mining the planet to send energy to the palace. Mario Jr., Luigi and Luigi Jr. quickly break up the slave labor going on at the colony. This is also when Mario arrives on the planet to be punched by Krillin. Paragus also first meets Mario during this scene, and immediately identifies him as Papa Mario's son. Shortly afterwards, Bowser and Flame return from Makadomayu. Upon arrival, Bowser expresses annoyance at Paragus for failing to tell him where The Legendary Hedgehog is, as he can't find it without knowing its location. Bowser notes that Mario is at the palace and expresses annoyance at his present despite his "not being on the guest list." He then tells Mario to stay out of his way as he tries to find and kill the Legendary Hedgehog. The first time that Flame sees Mario he immediately recognizes him and gets extremely angry. A fight almost breaks out between Mario and Flame until Paragus brings the latter back under control by using a mind-control device put on him when he was a teenager. Unfortunately for Paragus, Flame has found a way to bypass the mind-control which the device has over him. During this scene we are told, by Paragus, portions of Flame's past. Broly apparently was disturbed and emotionally unstable as a kid and blew up at least one planet. During his teen years, when Paragus tries to restrain Flame, Flame then elbows Paragus causing him permanent blindness and a scar over his left eye. After this incident, his power began to scare him, so he was forced to have a scientist develop a ring to control his power, an incident that nearly resulted in Flame killing Paragus. However, after the ring worked, Paragus decided to use Flame to conquer the universe. Later on that night, Paragus walks into Flame's room and tries to figure out why Flame is resisting his control, until he realizes that Mario and Flame were born on the same day. Flame was born with a fighting power of 10,000 while Mario was born with power level of 2. It is said that if a legendary hero, such as Mario, were to appear as a newborn child then the child must be shunned, and Mario's arrival was most likely the reason he was resisting his control. After Paragus reflects on the past, Flame attacks Mario during the night. It is in this fight that we see Flame in his restrained Super transformation. Towards the end of the fight, Paragus reasserts control over Flame and forces him to stop attacking Mario. He barely manages to do so, foreshadowing things to come. 'Fighting The Menace' Eventually Mario Jr., Luigi and Luigi Jr. bring the slaves they freed back to the palace, and they identify Flame as the one that attacked their planet. Then Paragus decides to reveal the truth about why he brought Bowser and the others onto the planet. Flame walks towards Mario shouting, "Stupid!" repeatedly. Flame goes into his restrained Super Saiyan form again while in the walk towards Mario. Bowser transforms into his Ascended Bowser form and attacks Flame but the attack has no effect. Flame soon rages out of Paragus' control and becomes a monstrous behemoth of a Super Transformation, his most powerful form. Vegeta, stunned by Flame's power, falls to the ground, eyes wide with fear. Flame, raged beyond control, destroys the strip mines and the slaves' home planet. Flame goes after Mario and Mario Jr. in a chase, destroying forests and slaves with a barrage of ki blasts. Then Paragus decides to reveal the entire story to Bowser about his son and his own near-execution at Bowser's father's hands, as well as their desire for revenge, if not for King Bowser, then his son, at least. The chase stops and Mario turns Super. Mario Jr. follows suit and then Luigi comes to help and also transforms into his Super form. This is when the action really starts. To make it short, the battle is Flame in his Legendary Super form versus Mario, Mario Jr., and Luigi in their super forms. (Mario stated that Flame wins round one, but then it gets to round 2). The battle gets intense, but remains completely one-sided. Then Geno shows up after Flame annihilates the boys and saves Mario Jr. from a would-be-fatal attack. Geno then gets around to handing out everyone senzu beans. Not long after, the four warriors then decide to gang up on a patient Flame who stands on a thin cliff. In only a matter of scenes, all four of them become annihilated by Flame again; Mario continuously gets punched in the face, Luigi and Mario Jr. are both brutally clotheslined, and Geno is kicked twice, and then blown meters away from a chaos blast into a cliff. Recovering from the blast, Geno attempts to get Bowser to fight. In shock, he refuses, and is abandoned by Geno. Meanwhile, Mario is having a hard time doing anything to Flame, except giving him a good time. Bowser, rediscovers his inner Koopa pride, transforms into his Ascended Bowser form once again, and thus joins the fight against Flame. His efforts, however, are futile as he is blown directly into a cliff and knocked unconscious. Flame later finds his father, Paragus, attempting to flee inside a mini-space pod, leaving his son to die in the explosion of the planet. Flame crushes the pod in return, and throws it directly at the comet. Geno tells everyone to channel their power to Mario so he can defeat Flame. One by one they comply, except Bowser. While gathering energy, Mario suffers at the hands of Flame; he is blown across the landscape by chaos blasts, clotheslines, and very powerful punches. Finally, on the brink of defeat, Mario convinces Bowser to help him. Mario then uses all the power that the Mushroom Heroes gave him to power one punch, defeating Flame. After dispatching Flame, Comet Rosalina destroys the planet. However, the Mushroom Heroes and remaining slaves manage to escape in the Rocking Roc. spaceship Geno used to get there. In the ending, Mario and Mario Jr. Instant Transmission back to their house, and ultimately confront an angry Peach. Mario then tells Peach that his favorite hobbies are reading and sports (the same phrase that Peach wanted Mario to say at the school interview). Peach then faints out of exasperation. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Crossover Characters Category:Fanfictions